mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
About Roark Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. During his chapter in the story, it is revealed that he works for the Elder Gods to bring his son back to life. While the the men of clan were out hunting, a rival clan attacked his village. As leader, he took upon the blame for not defending his village and exiled himself. In search of answers, he wondered Earthrealm until he was visited by the Thunder God, Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. A quote from narrator says as we get a flashback of the tournament describes: "Roark faced many opponents, seemingly one from each species of each realm and conquered them all. Roark's determination and rage fueled his journey higher and higher up the tournament's ladder but as he got closer to reaching his goal, competition got fiercer. Achieving a swift kill was becoming harder for Roack to achieve. But alas, Roark made it to the top due to his downright brutality and the no mercy code enforced by his clan. And now, a Seidan guardsmen was the last opponent that stood in Roark's way..." Roark then faces Hotaru for the title, Champion of the Elder Gods and wins (playable). uses Kotal Kahn's stance and has only his lava burst attack. As he was appointed Champion of the Elder Gods, Roark was told that if he defeats the threat of the realms, his son will return to the realm of mortals and will succeed him when he wishes to reside for eternity in the Heavens. Roark does not know who the threat is so he stays diligent and attentive to maintain order among the realms. Roark has worked for the Elders for 6 years now to dissipate any violations to the terms of Mortal Kombat. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Many years ago, this now powerful being was leader of the bloodthirsty celtic warriors, known for their savagery and barbaric nature. But they soon realized that they were not invincible as an enemy clan raided their village and killed a great number of women and children, including Roark's only son. Devastated, he went into exile until he met Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage and competed in the Champions' Tournament. After a long struggle, Roark was appointed the Elder Gods' Champion after he mercilessly slew all of his competition." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Roark is first seen in Raiden's vision wandering the dead woods. More to be added... Outworld Civil War After the Netherrealm War, Raiden and Fujin sought council with the Elder Gods to provide protection over the Shinnok's amulet in which the fallen Elder God was trapped inside. The Elder Gods could not do much as the amulet can not be destroyed, so it stayed in Earthrealm's safeguard but the growing threats make it harder for it to watched. That is when Raiden advised the Elder Gods to appoint a champion who can oversee the realms as his power is remotely weaker in other realms. They agreed that for the stability of all the realms, someone needs to keep threats from growing their influence. So Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage sought out various warriors from throughout each realm, read their hearts, and invited them to a tournament for the title of "Champion of the Elder Gods." Roark, of Earthrealm, was one of the warriors invited. Before living in exile for almost 3 years, Roark's clan was ambushed by an unknown rival clan and received many casualties, but none affected him as much as losing his five year old son, Fearghus. He could no longer bare living there as he was their leader and he didn't save them, so he left. Something he admits he regrets. This fueled his fight in the tournament and eventually, was the reason he won. He has been fulfilling his duties as the Elder Gods' Champion, from eliminating possible threats and assisting Kotal Kahn in dissolving the rebellion. During Kotal Kahn's chapter, he appears at the end to speak on the high-energy burst he felt moments before. Roark then learns that Mileena has Shinnok's amulet and he vows that he will do whatever it takes to find and eliminate Mileena as a threat. During his chapter, we flashback to when he was first confronted by Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage while roaming in the Dead Woods to compete in Champions' Tournament and he fights Johnny Cage as he sees him as a threat. Then he is in the final battle of tournament and he fights Hotaru (NPC). After his flashback, Roark is seen teleporting to the heavens to speak with Elder Gods regarding the amulet and Mileena's whereabouts. They explain how they can not help him and that he must save the realms as was the reason they instated him. So he teleported to Outworld alone and was confronted by Kotal Kahn's forces in Emperor's Courtyard. Ermac appears from out of the group demanding his reasoning for being in Outworld. Roark shows that he is still human in many ways as his attitude towards beings he does not find important is poor. He and Ermac engage in kombat and ends up getting arrested and brought to Kotal Kahn. He urges council with Kotal Kahn. He is given this request and he, Kotal, D'Vorah, Ermac and Reptile discuss how they will handle Mileena and her allies. He tells the Outworld leaders that Mileena's forces of plenty and wield great power. He comes across Mileena and Rain on the Sky Temple but before he can confront and apprehend them, he is struck by the warrior Skarlet, giving the two enough time to escape with Shinnok's Amulet. She explains that her loyalty remains with sole heir of the throne before they fight and slashes herself with the Kamidogu of Edenia (NPC). Roark wins and finishes Skarlet with his Judge, Jury, Executioner brutality. He fears that they may be more of a problem then they had expected. He says that he also requested to speak with Raiden and after their meeting, he will do so. During Kung Jin's chapter, he is seen among Kotal Kahn's forces as, during this time, it is right after their meeting. He tries to explain to Kotal Kahn that they may mean no harm as they only wish to speak. But D'Vorah convinces him that they pose a threat. During D'Vorah's chapter, he appears during Mileena's execution. He agrees with Kotal Kahn as feels the amulet will be safer in his hands then leaves before he arrests the team. As he accompanies D'Vorah to the Kove, she attacks her escorts and attempts to retrieve the amulet but Roark teleports in front of her and attacks her. Then he teleports behind her, attacking her more while he mocks her and her people. She defeats Roark and escapes with the amulet. He uses his Big Bang variation. Shinnok's Return During Cassie Cage's chapter, he teleports to the Sky Temple to assist Jacqui and Takeda in facing Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Sindel, and Smoke. He yells at Cassie and Jin to save their realm. Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Seeing various tragedies before his eyes took a tool on Roark's mind. Horrific visions flashed before him until he passed out into a coma-like state. When he awoke, his body surged with energies he never felt before and he ascended to the heavens, demanding they return his son to the realm of mortals. When they did not comply he waged war with the realms. Earthrealm was the first to fall." Appearance ... Main and Exiled Costumes: *In his Big Bang variation, his eyes glow white and he equips advanced celtic-style gloves. *In his Headhunter variation, his weaponry glows white when in Aethor Force and he equips celtic-style gloves. *In his Champion variation, goatee turns white and he wraps his arms with cloth. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Big Bang; Gain special properties to Komet and Pulsar. (Adds Komet, Pulsar and Atom variants.) Headhunter; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Fusion for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) Champion; Unlock more command grabs to combat close-range opponents. (Adds deadly command grabs.) Moveset Signature Moves Komet: '''Roark engulfs his body in nucleic flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations when in '''Big Bang. (MKX) *'Ablaze: '''The enhanced version increases damage and adds armor. *'Up Komet:' Roark charges the aerial opponent. ('Big Bang') *'Down Komet:' Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. ('Big Bang') '''Pulsar: '''Roark creates a flashing ball of nucleic fire to blast the opponent back. It will spawn close to Roark and will stay for a second. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move in '''Big Bang'. (MKX) *'Sirius A:' The enhanced version increase the damage and size of the pulsar (before). *'Sirius B:' The enhanced version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered (during). (Big Bang) **Roark can detonate it himself when in this state. Detonating it costs another bar of meter. (Big Bang) Atom: Roark creates a ball of nucleic fire that slowly drains the opponent's meter when the they are in it. This only spawns close to Roark. *'Black Atom:' The enhanced version drains one bar completely upon contact. **If it connects, Roark can meter burn and absorb the fire remnants and gain a portion of health back. (Big Bang) *'Fission:' Roark splits Atom into two fires, at close and medium ranges. (Big Bang) Fusion: Roark lifts his hand up and absorbs nucleic energy from the sun, allowing for increase in weapon attacks and block chip damage. Exclusive to Headhunter. (MKX) Outrage: Roark grabs the opponent and slashes them in the neck to make them turn around. Tap commands to summon a sword and slice into the back of their head. Exclusive to Champion. (MKX) Radiator: Roark grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. Tap commands to drain the opponents meter and headbutt them back. (MKX) Bonfire: Roark grabs the opponent and sticks a dagger in their skull. Tap commands to summon a beam of light comes down and sets them on fire. Exclusive to Champion. (MKX) X-Ray Move - ...: 'Roark swings his axe at the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Finishing by blasting them away with a fire ball. ''(MKX) Other Moves '''Throws: *Roark hits the opponent with two fire balls then releases a fire blast to knock the opponent back. (MKX) *Roark stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by spawning a spear and ramming it through their mouth. Exclusive to Headhunter, only when in Aether Force. (MKX) Fatalities No Shade: 'Roark spawns a star that releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. ''(MKX) '''Head Collector: Roark grabs the loser's neck and explodes it from their body with nucleic energy. As it flies upward, he spawns a spear that the severed head falls down upon. The finishes by lifting it as if it was a trophy. (MKX) Other Finishers Brutalities *'Knee-Deep:' When Roark does his Vengeful Knee attack, the opponent's head come off. (MKX) *'Shredder:' Roark meter burns his Pulsar to spawn inside the opponent, shredding their upper body into many pieces as it explodes. (MKX) *'Meteor Shower: '''Roark uses his enhanced '''Down Komet' to smash the grounded opponent to pieces.' '''Exclusive to his '''Big Bang' variation.' '(MKX) *'Celtic Rush:' When Roark does his Raider attack, the opponent's upper body explodes. Exclusive to his Headhunter variation. (MKX) *'Judge, Jury, Executioner:' Roark's beam of light during his move Bonfire burns the opponent then transports them away. Exclusive to his Champion variation. (MKX) '' Quotes Cassie Cage: *"Cage..."'' (Not today starboy.) "So it has come to this..." *''"Cage..." (Losing to you isn't on my bucket list.) ''"I'll write in your blood." *(On your way to a fashion show?) "You insult the Champion of the-" (Don't get your panties in a bunch.) *(Um, what century are we in?) "You and your father. No respect." ''(Blame him, not me.) D'Vorah: *"D'Vorah..."'' (This one is offended by your presence.) "This one doesn't care." *''"Krytinns disgust me."'' (You will die by one.) "Face your judgment." *(Do not interfere Roark.) "I am not here for you." (You are only here for death.) *(Trespasser!) "Really wanna get smashed maggot?" (This one's babies will have great power.) Ermac: *''"Ye reek of Shao Kahn."'' (The emperor lives through us.) "I strip away his existence." *''"I have no business with you." (The emperor's business is ours.) "If that's what ye wish."'' *(Roark...) "Great evil is within ye." (Come, take it from us!) *(We sensed your presence.) "I will finish you Ermac." (We will never accept defeat.) Erron Black: *''"Speak on your presence."'' (Why else would a mercenary visit you?) "Stupidity and naivety." *''"Ye betrayed Earthrealm."'' (Earthrealm doesn't pay the bills.)'' "Chump change."'' *''"Who attacked my clan, Black?" (I'll never talk.) "Stop running."'' *(What do you want?)'' "I've seen ye before." (Well forget my face.) *(Been itchin' to meet you.) ''"To bad it's not on good terms." (Pity...) Ferra/Torr: *''"Ye serve Kotal Kahn blindly."'' (We no blind, we can see.) "Then your eyes will be first." *''"I've seen way too much within these years." (You seen enough, we take eyes.) "Impossible."'' *(Intruder!) "Step aside minions." (We split you in half!) *(What hothead want?)'' "What happens if I separate ye two?" (Torr goes smash.) Jacqui: *"Brave child."'' (Another easy victory for me.) "Be lucky I show mercy to allies." *''"Daughter of Jackson Briggs, it's an honor." (I'd say the same thing.) "Show me all you know."'' *(I like your dress.) "You force my hand." (Better than mine for prom.) *(Who might you be?) "Roark, Champion of the Elder Gods." (Again, who are you?) Jax: *''"Finally overcome your sickness?"'' (Took a struggle but I'm stronger cause.) "I disagree." *''"Earthrealm needs you Briggs." (I'm retired Roark.) "You're not worthy of life then."'' *(Don't pick a fight you can't win.) "What happened to retirement Major?" (It was cut short.) *(Don't pick a fight you can't win.) "Another servant of Quan Chi I will defeat?" (Not this one.) Johnny Cage: *''"We meet again Cage."'' (A lot has changed since?) "Let me show you." *''"I seek council with Earthrealm leaders." (I'm right here.) "I don't seek a shitty actor."'' *(Gotta say, I love kilt.) "You're not funny Cage." (Can't take a joke bro?) *(What's up Roark?) "I didn't expect you meet you Cage." (Well this ain't meetakombatant.com) Kano: *''"Kano..."'' (I'm just gonna take a little off the top.) "The spirits hunger of Black Dragon scum." *''"You assist the realms against yours?" (I don't really have a realm bub.) "Face your judgment."'' *(Luck won't save you this time bud.) "Tell me what you know about my clan." (Come to papa.) *(Piss off.) "Death will come quickly Kano." ''(For who exactly?) Kenshi: *"A blind swordsman, how?"'' (Sento guides me.) "I guess I've seen it all." *''"Sento gives you power..." (My power is mine alone.) "We'll see after I take it."'' *(Who do even align with?) "The ones who look down at you." (Good thing I can't see them.) *(Barbarian.) "Savagery secures the kill." (Makes sense. I guess I'll try it.) Kitana: *''"How life as Quan Chi's servant?"'' (How's life as the Gods' delivery boy?) "Let's see." *''"The lovely undead queen."'' (You will soon join us.) "By who's hand?" *(You believe you pose a threat.) "No, since they sent you." (You're tongue will look better on the ground.) *(Have you no respect?) "Your realm was destroyed, you are no princess." ''(Sadly for you.) Kotal Kahn: *"You abuse your power Koa'tal!"'' (You rather Mileena?) "Outworld will be free from tyrants." *''"We have business to attend to."'' (It must wait Roark.) "It can not hold." *''"You think you possess the sun?"'' (I am God over it.) "Let's see who it follows." *(You wish to threaten me?) "Outworld deserves a better ruler." (Then take it from my bare hands.) *(Have you discovered Mileena's location?) "Mileena is hidden very well." (Your assistance is useless.) Kung Jin: *''"A common thief, no skill."'' (My actual skill is kept a surprise.) "I'm guessing for this moment?" *''"Another brave child." (I'm not child, old man.) "Very funny..."'' *(Rookie Roarkie.) "Wish to test your strength?" (No, just warm up.) *(Rookie Roarkie.) "You insult the Champion of the-" (Alright that's enough talk.) Kung Lao: *''"What a stupid looking hat."'' (I will best you Roark.) "I don't think so." *''"The fallen Shaolin." (Quan Chi freed me from my Earthrealm bind.) "But trapped ye in another."'' *(I do not serve you.) "You will obey the Elders' ruling." (No I will not.) *(I will speak with the Elder Gods.) "On who's authority." ''(If I have to fight, I will.) Liu Kang: *"You believe your life has importance?"'' (It surpasses yours.) "Who stands in the end will tell." *''"The fallen Shaolin." (You approve Raiden's actions?) "Raiden is not to blame for your weakness."'' *(You tempt me?) "I challenge you." (Let us settle this.) *(You begrudge me my role as Champion.) "You're not worthy of my place." (We shall see.) Mileena: *''"Mileena..."'' (I wonder what Elder dog tastes like.) "Don't bite of more than you can chew." *''"You will receive your judgment." (By who? The almighty Elder Gods?) "My hand alone."'' *(You are unable to carry yourself.) "I've had strength before my revival." (You still don't have enough.) *(You stand before me again?) "Give me the amulet wench." (Ask nicely.) Quan Chi: *''"Demon!"'' (Trying to save Earthrealm from it's fate?) "Your forces will suffer yours." *''"You hold great warriors captive." (Soon you will join them.) "Was that a compliment?"'' *(I feel the great power you wield.) "You will know it's full potential soon." (Ah, a demonstration.) *(You...) "...will finally end your influence." (Watch your tongue as I speak.) Raiden: *''"Shockin' seein' you here."'' (Your inference will cause more havoc.) "Your visions mean nothing." *''"You forget your place."'' (Do not challenge me Roark.) "You do not control Earthrealm any longer." *(You seek council Roark?) "I seek a challenge." (You have come to the right place.) *(You've been become corrupted by power.) "You're a fool." (I'll liberate you from your duties.) *(Earthrealm seeks council.) "The Elder Gods won't interfere, I'll help." (Not everything must concern you.) *(What is the meaning of this?) "I wish to test your strength." (You only test my patience.) Reptile: *''"Cease Saurian." (I will tear your flesh.) "Prepare to join your failed species."'' *''"Syzoth." (You will address me as Reptile.) "Prepare to join your failed species."'' *(Earthrealm enforcer.)'' "I'm ambassador of the realms." (The Kahn doesn't need you.) *(Vile human.) "Your race will perish with you." (I do not fear your power.) Scorpion: *"Your people were we weak Scorpion."'' (They will see you burn!) "Are ye eager to join them?" *''"Scorpion..." (You won't me from rebuilding.) ''"You're clan will never stand against opposion." *(I will take your place Roark.)'' "The Elders look at you as dirt." (Then I'll take your head.) *(Celtic hound.) "Shirai Ryu pig." (Enough!) Shinnok: *"Elder Gods protect me."'' (The Elder Gods power dwindles each day.) "You will see how false that is." *''"You've returned..." (I will never go away.) "Then you will fall again."'' *(Foolish human dare to challenge me.) "I'm more than a human." (We shall see.) *(Care to join your son?) "He will join me after your death." (And you will join me after yours.) *(Yet another mistakenly brave human.) "Are you not the fallen Elder God?" (You will know of my true power.) Sonya: *''"Sonya Blade..." (Finally willing to talk?) "No, only kill!"'' *''"Name my son's killers." (That's confidential.) "You are not worthy of life then."'' *(Leave now.) "I claim this area General." (Not anymore.) *(You aren't authorized to be here.) "I need permission?" (I don't like your attitude.) Sub-Zero: *''"Lin Kuei minion."'' (Elder God pet!) "You are a long way from pure!" *''"Sub-Zero..." (I wish for this rivalry to end.) ''"Unlikely to happen." *''Sub-Zero..."'' (Cold is one's feeling before death.) "Then what will ye feel?" *(Roark...) "We meet again Kuai-Liang." (Only one will walk away this time.) *(I will freeze your heart.) "I have no heart." (Death is more honor than you deserve.) Takeda: *''"Takahashi Takeda, son of Kenshi."'' (You know me?) "Only what I need to know." *''"You wish to see your future?" (Does it involve Jacqui?) "No since your end has arrived."'' *(You stand before greatness.) "Greatness? I see only a child." (I was mocking you.) *(Another training session?) "I wish to test your strength." (How exciting.) Goro: *''"Shokan Prince..."'' (Elder God enforcer.) "Seems we are evenly matched." *(A challenger stands before me.) "I will have a Shokan's head." (You are not worthy.) Roark: *''"Impossible..." (What evil is this?) "Die imposter!"'' *''"Your evil taints this world." (My power will reveal you.) "The Elder Gods know the truth."'' *''"What are you?" (I am your past, your weaknesses.) "I will release you."'' *''"I see past all this." (I am only what you once were.) "And I will bring an end to you."'' In-game: *''"Die by my hand." '' *''"I will have your head."'' *''"Judgement day."'' *''"Ní mórán thú!" (You're worthless!)'' *''"Face your judgment." (after completing a combo) *"For Fearghus!"'' (after completing a combo) *''"Speak or die!"'' (After completing a combo on Erron Black, Kano, or Sonya) *''"Defrost snowbeast."'' (after completing a combo on Sub-Zero) *''"Admit defeat." (after winning a round) *"Foolish minion."'' (after winning a round) *''"You are weak."'' (after winning a round) *''"Only one thing keeping you alive."'' (after winning a round against Erron Black, Kano, or Sonya) *''"Weak God."'' (after winning a round against Raiden) *''"You will fall again Elderdog."'' (after winning a round against Shinnok) *''"Cailleach." (Witch.)'' (after winning a round against a female character) *''"You did not deserve life."'' (after winning a round against a revenant) *''"May the worms eat you."'' (after a Brutality or Quitality) Character Relationships TBA Trivia *He is the 3rd chapter of the story. *Variations throughout chapter: **1st Fight: Headhunter **2nd-4th Fights: Homage *Outfits throughout chapters: **During his flashback to the Champions' Tournament, he wears his Homage Costume. **During the rest of the story, he wears his Main Costume. *Bleeds pure white blood. *He is a secret battle in the klassic tower. **To face him, you must obtain a double flawless victory on your 1st match and do a brutality on your 2nd opponent then you will face him 3rd. This can be done only on hard difficulty. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with Nitara's head in his hand. *When his variation is picked, he will set it ablaze and throw it. *When both characters are ready, Roark turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as he crushes a earth-like orb (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, a portal opens and he walks forward through it; (the opponent says their line); he ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **'Big Bang': Three "stars" rotating one another. **'Headhunter': A Celtic dagger surrounded by souls. **'Homage': ... *In his Homage variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: Black. **Original Costume - Belt and Boots turn black. **Alternate Costume - Cloak and Sash turn black. **Exiled Costume - Blue garb turns black. *When he wins a round, he beats on his chest and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he raises his hand and a surge of energy falls from the sky as he walks back. He will sometimes will say a quote. *When he wins the match, he beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. Gallery 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Roark's Exiled Costume Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters